Vita Brevis
by theothersteffi
Summary: So hätte Fated to Pretend auch enden können...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, leider, alles dem Sender seins.

Vita brevis

Die vergangenen Wochen waren furchtbar. Erst wurde Josh umgebracht, dann kam Coraline wieder und machte Mick zum Menschen (was eigentlich schön war), dann wurde Maureen umgebracht und Mick wurde wieder zum Vampir. Beth wusste nicht genau, warum er wieder ein Vamp war, aber sie hoffte, es noch zu erfahren. Auf jeden Fall war sie der Meinung, sie beide hätten ein wenig Entspannung und Glück verdient. Das war der Grund, warum sie jetzt vor dieser Tür stand. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann kräftig an.

„Beth, was für eine nette Überraschung! Kannst du heute nicht genug von mir bekommen?" mit diesen Worten schloss er den Gürtel seines Bademantels, den er sich offensichtlich hastig übergeworfen hatte.

Sie antwortete mit einem müden Lächeln. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie hatte noch viel vor. „Nein, Joseph, nimms mir nicht übel, aber du bist nicht ganz mein Typ. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Der 400 Jahre alte Vampir gab den Eingang frei und führte Beth in das verschwenderisch ausgestattete Wohnzimmer seines Appartements. Sie hatten sich gesetzt und Joseph hob gerade zu einer Frage an, als eine wunderschöne Frau im Durchgang zu den privateren Räumen der Wohnung erschien. Sie hatte nur ein dünnes Laken um ihren wohl geformten Körper geschlungen und sah Beth verwirrt an. Diese sah deutlich die Bissspuren an ihrem Hals und als sie zurück zu Joseph sah, erhaschte sie gerade noch seine Hand, die verstohlen über seine Mundwinkel wischte. Joseph wandte sich an die fremde Frau: „Geh wieder ins Bett, Honey, ich bin gleich bei dir. Das hier ist geschäftlich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand, woher sie gekommen war.

Joseph wandte sich wieder Beth zu und sah sie erwartungsvoll an: „Nun?"

Beth sah der Fremden hinterher und holte dann tief Luft. „Perfekter Einstieg, denn genau deshalb bin ich hier."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist ne schöne Frau, Beth, aber ich glaube, Crystal ist nicht so flexibel."

„Das hab ich auch nicht gemeint. Ich meinte die ganze Sex und Blut-Geschichte. Aus Mick ist ja nichts herauszubekommen und ich muss wissen, ob es geht. Wie es geht. Wie man..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie schaute mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden. Joseph lachte leise. „ Und weil Mick mal wieder den großen Schweigsamen gibt, kommst du zu mir, damit ich dir die Sache mit den Bienchen und den Reißzahnblümchen erkläre?"

Bei seinen Worten musste Beth lachen. „Ja, so in etwa. Und das, was ich gerade gesehen hab, macht mir nicht wirklich Mut. Als Mick mich das letzte Mal gebissen hat, hat das furchtbar weh getan. Das hat definitiv keinen Spaß gemacht." Joseph sah erstaunt aus. „Mick hat dich gebissen? Er trinkt eigentlich nie von Menschen, direkt, meine ich, außer es ist ein absoluter Notfall."

„Es war ein Notfall, Joseph. Er wäre sonst in diesem gottverdammten Motel gestorben und ich bereue nicht, dass ich es getan habe. Aber ich sage nicht, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat. Wieso... Wieso lassen sich die Frauen freiwillig von dir beißen?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Dann kam ihr ein sehr unangenehmer Gedanke. „Oder ist das eine Form der Prostitution für Vampire? Bezahlst du die Frau in deinem Schlafzimmer etwa dafür? Und wo wir schon dabei sind: Wieso hast du ein Schlafzimmer? Ich denke, ihr schlaft in Kühlschränken? Mick hat jedenfalls kein Bett. Und was..."

Hier unterbrach Joseph sie. „Langsam, Beth, eins nach dem anderen. Ich bezahle sie nicht dafür, dass ich sie beiße. Sie hat es mir angeboten. Von sich aus. Und ein Schlafzimmer habe ich für genau solche Gelegenheiten. Wir schlafen zwar in Kühlschränken, aber wenn es um Beschäftigungen geht, die zu zweit mehr Spaß machen, ist ein Kühlschrank nicht besonders bequem oder praktisch. Und für menschliche Partnerinnen völlig ungeeignet. Der Grund, aus dem Mick kein Schlafzimmer hat, ist folgender: Er hatte keine wie auch immer geartete Beziehung mehr, seit Coraline ihn verwandelt hat. Er kann nicht akzeptieren, was er ist. Er sieht sich als ein Monster und er denkt nicht, dass ein Monster Liebe verdient. Und für schnellen Sex war Mich noch nie einer. Immer mit voller Leidenschaft, mit vollem Gefühl, deshalb hat er auch so leidenschaftlich an Coraline gehangen."

„Ok, das ist also schon mal die Antwort auf die Bettgeschichte. Was ist mit dem Sex und dem Blut? Gehört das zusammen? Oder können Menschen und Vampire gar nicht miteinander schlafen? Ist da vielleicht nur die Sache mit dem Blut?"

Joseph lehnte sich zurück und sah Beth lange an. „Du fragst doch nicht nur aus journalistischer Neugier, oder? Du willst mit Mick schlafen." Das letzte war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Beth nickte. Joseph fuhr fort: „Du weißt, dass ich immer sage, Beziehungen zwischen Vampiren und Menschen können nicht funktionieren. Und bevor du fragst, Crystal ist nur Spaß, wir haben beide keine ernsten Absichten. Ich sage das wegen Sarah. Du hast gesehen, was mit ihr passiert ist. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist, rein ... technisch gesehen. Du kannst mit Mick schlafen, genau wie du es auch mit einem Menschen tun kannst. Du wirst nicht mal schwanger davon. Aber er muss aufpassen, vorsichtig sein. Ein Vampir ist soviel stärker als ein Mensch. Er könnte dich im Eifer des Gefechts verletzen, ohne es zu wollen. Und dann all das warme Blut, dass immer schneller durch deine Adern rauscht, je erregter du bist. Dass ist eine große Versuchung, Beth."

Sie sah Joseph in die Augen, als ihr langsam das gesamte Ausmaß ihres Vorhabens aufging. Aber alles, was er sagte, konnte sie nicht davon abbringen. Sie sah nur noch deutlicher, dass sie sich vorbereiten musste. „Aber du widerstehst ihr doch auch, sonst würden Leichen deinen Weg pflastern. Oder hast du einen Dauerauftrag beim Cleaner laufen?" Sie lachte zwar bei diesen Worten, aber gleichzeitig lief es ihr bei der Vorstellung eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Joseph sah sie ernst an, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich trinke vorher genug. Wenn die Frau es mir anbietet, so wie Crystal, dann trinke ich von ihr. Es kann sogar ein teil des Vorspieles sein. Wenn der Vampir Kontrolle über sich hat und nicht völlig ausgehungert ist, dann ist der Biss nicht sehr schmerzhaft. Viele empfinden es sogar als besonderen Kitzel, gebissen zu werden. Wenn die Frau nicht möchte, trinke ich vorher woanders. Guillermo liefert nicht nur exklusiv an Mick, wenn du verstehst. Blut und Sex gehören also eng zusammen, aber sie sind nicht notwendigerweise verbunden."

Beth atmete tief durch. Gut. Das war gut. Es gab also einen Weg, wie sie mit Mick zusammen sein konnte, sie musste ihn nur davon überzeugen. Aber eins musste sie noch wissen: „Wie viel ist genug, Joseph?" Sie sah, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu begreifen. „Wenn der Vampir nicht ausgehungert ist, reicht wenig. Ein halber Liter vielleicht." er sah sie noch einmal durchdringend an, dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Beth, Mick wird dich nicht beißen, solange er nicht wieder in akuter Lebensgefahr schwebt. Das ist nicht seine Art. Er hasst es, sich so zu ernähren."

Beth lächelte Joseph viel sagend an. „Das muss er auch nicht. Hast du einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung? Und wie viel Zeit habe ich noch, Bevor er mit dem Cleaner fertig ist?"

Nachdem sie von Joseph das gewünschte erhalten hatte, verabschiedete Beth sich. Als Joseph die Tür hinter sich schloss, sagte er zu sich selbst: „Mick St. John, du hast so ein verdammtes Glück!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Autsch! Geht das nicht ein bisschen vorsichtiger?" beschwerte Beth sich bei dem Mann, der mehr oder weniger zwischen ihren Beinen hockte.

„Beschwer dich nicht, Beth, erstens sind meine Klienten normalerweise eher sparsam mit ihrer Kritik und zweitens wolltest du unbedingt diese unmögliche Stelle. Am Arm wäre es einfacher gewesen!" Damit erhob Guillermo sich uns sah auf die Liege hinunter. „Ich hab die Vene gut getroffen, jetzt muss es nur laufen. Wofür brauchst du eigentlich dein Blut und wieso soll man den Einstich nicht sofort sehen?"

Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die gegenüberliegende Bahre und sah Beth herausfordernd an, als ihm die Erleuchtung kam. Ihr beschämter Blick auf den Schlauch, der sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln hervor schlängelte und ihr Blut in den durchsichtigen Beutel transportierte, sagte ihm alles , was er wissen wollte.

„Es ist für Mick, hab ich recht? Du willst Mick dein Blut geben!" Sie nickte nur und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Auch der Vampir mit den hispanischen Wurzeln schwieg. Plötzlich traf die Erkenntnis Beth jedoch wie ein Blitz.

„Wie kannst du eigentlich hier arbeiten? Bei dem ganzen Blut um dich herum? Warum sieht man dir nicht ständig an, wer du bist?" Wenn Guillermo seinen Durst so unter Kontrolle hatte, war das auch für sie interessant zu wissen.

„Beth, ich bin 250 Jahre alt, mehr oder weniger. Ich war schon Sektionsgehilfe an der Universität , als ich noch ein Mensch war. Ich habe den Beruf seitdem nicht aufgegeben sondern immer nur die Leichenhalle gewechselt. Ich bin an den Geruch von Blut gewöhnt. Und ich sitze quasi an der Quelle. Wenn ich hungrig werde, kann ich mich immer sofort bedienen. Das kann einen schon ganz schön entspannen. So, der Beutel ist voll. Brauchst du noch mehr?"

Beth schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich auf die Bahre zurück. Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig. „Selbst wenn, mehr wäre glaub ich keine gute Idee." Guillermo sah zu ihr auf und bemerkte, wie blass sie war. Er beeilte sich, die Kanüle aus der versteckten Vene zu entfernen und den Einstich mit einem Tupfer zu verdecken.

„Gib mir deine Hand. Feste drücken, damit es nicht weiter blutet." Dann nahm er ihre Beine und lagerte sie gegen seine Brust. Er sog die Luft prüfend ein.

„Gleich wird es besser. Du hast Blutgruppe AOnegativ, hab ich recht? Mick hat ja gesagt, dass du eine seltene Blutgruppe hast, aber so speziell? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Dann sah er sie sehr ernst an und seine dunklen Augen wurden fast schwarz. „ Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass nicht all zu viele Vampire davon wissen. Seltene Blutgruppen sind in gewissen Kreisen sehr beliebt, in denen auch nicht immer Wert auf die Freiwilligkeit der Spender gelegt wird."

Beth musste schlucken und nickte dann. Langsam ließ der Schwindel nach und sie setzte sich auf, als Guillermo ihre Beine wieder losließ.

„Gehts wieder?" Als Sie nickte, zog sich der Vampir wieder an die gegenüberliegende Bahre zurück und sah ihr aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie ihre Kleidung richtete und dann ihre Tasche und Jacke packte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sie gehen lassen konnte. Sie hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht und stand sicher auf den Beinen. Als er sich vorbeugte, um ihr den Beutel mit ihrem Blut zu reichen, sah er in ihrem Augen, das sie etwas sagen wollte. „Was?"

„Kannst du, ich meine, kann ein Vampir riechen, dass ich gerade Blut gespendet habe?"

Aha, daher weht der Wind, dachte er, als er mit einem Grinsen antwortete: „Wenn es nicht wieder anfängt zu bluten, kann man es nur riechen, wenn man dir sehr nahe kommt." Dabei deutete er mit dem Kinn in Richtung ihres Schoßes.

Beth schluckte einmal schwer und sagte dann: „Danke für deine Hilfe, Guillermo, du hast keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Leichenhalle.

Guillermo sah ihr nach und dachte: Ich hab da so eine Idee...


	3. Chapter 3

Mick St. John war hervorragender Privatdetektiv. Im Laufe seiner Karriere hatte er einen Spürsinn entwickelt, der ihn schon oft auf die richtige Spur geführt hatte.

Darüber hinaus war Mich jedoch auch ein Vampir und was das bedeutete, konnte man nicht erlernen. Die geschärften Sinne und die enorme Kraft, die mit seinem Dasein einher gingen, waren die Gabe, die er in der unheilvollen Nacht vor vielen Jahren erhalten hatte. Doch in seinen Augen wogen sie den Fluch seiner Existenz nicht auf.

Allerdings wusste er in dem Moment, in dem er aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, nicht genau, welcher Sinn gerade anschlug, der des Detektivs oder der des Vampirs. Doch sobald sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, wusste er, das etwas nicht so war wie sonst. Er trat nun einen Schritt aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und sog prüfend die Luft ein. Mmmhh, Beth. Jetzt wusste er, was anders war. Beth war hier, seine Beth. Er bog um die Ecke und erwartete, sie vor seiner Tür zu sehen. Aber da war niemand. Mick stockte erneut und atmete nochmal prüfend ein. Da war eindeutig Beths Geruch in der Luft und zwar so intensiv, dass sie noch hier sein musste.

Mick legte die letzten Schritte zu seiner Wohnung zurück und öffnete die Tür. Als diese auf schwang, blieb Mick abermals verblüfft stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war überwältigend. In seinem Kamin brannte ein Feuer, überall im Raum waren Kerzen verteilt, seine Sitzgruppe war verrückt worden und auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin lagen Decken und Kissen.

Im Augenwinkel sah Mick eine Bewegung und im selben Augenblick erfüllte Musik den Raum. Beth kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

Mick konnte nicht anders als zurück zulächeln. Dicht vor ihm blieb Beth stehen und sagte:" Hallo." „Hallo", erwiderte er. „Wie kommst du denn hier rein?"

„Joseph." war die knappe Antwort, wobei sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Joseph. Hätte ich mir denken können. Eigentlich hat er den Schlüssel nur für Notfälle."

„Das ist ein Notfall, Mick." erwiderte Beth. Von deren Gesicht jede Spur eines Lächelns verschwunden war und die ihn nun ernst in die Augen sah.

„Ein Notfall? Was für eine Art Notfall verlangt nach Kerzenlicht und Musik?" Beth ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Tanz mit mir, Mick." er folgte er in die Mitte des Raumes und legte die Arme um ihre Taille. Langsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik und ließen einander nicht aus den Augen.

Als Beth sich ihm entgegenstreckte, um ihn zu küssen, ließ er sich ganz darauf ein. Einen Moment lang genoss er den Kuss ganz ohne Vorbehalte, bevor er sich sanft von ihr löste und einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Beth, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee." Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„warum nicht? Du hast mich doch heute Abend zu dir eingeladen. Mick sah sie durchdringend an.

„Weil jetzt alles wieder so ist wie früher, ich bin kein Mensch mehr."

„Mick, das ist kein Argument und das weißt du auch. Auch wenn du gestern noch ein Mensch warst, war uns trotzdem klar, dass das nicht lange Bestand haben würde. Was wolltest du denn tun, wenn es soweit gewesen wäre? Hättest du dich dann wieder von mir getrennt?" Ihr Gesicht war ernst und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja! Nein! Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, Beth. Aber so, wie es jetzt ist, habe ich dir keine Zukunft zu bieten. Das kann ich dir nicht antun."

Beth wurde langsam wütend, das konnte Mick an ihren Augen sehen. Es tat ihm weh, sie wütend zu machen, wo er sie eigentlich nur schützen wollte.

„Glaubst du nicht, das ich selbst entscheiden kann, was ich möchte und was nicht? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, die jetzt sofort einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Ich will im Moment eigentlich nur mit dir zusammen sein und sehen, wo uns das hinführt."

Mick sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Augen und auch die Wut, die sich zwar langsam zurück zog, aber immer noch deutlich erkennbar war. Er ging zum Sofa und ließ sich schwer darauf nieder. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach auf das einlassen, was zwischen ihnen passierte. Aufhalten konnte er es sowieso nicht, was versuchte er sich eigentlich vor zumachen? Wollte er wirklich nur Beth schützen oder auch sich selbst? Davor, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, weil er einfach älter wurde und irgendwann starb. Davor, dass es vielleicht nicht funktionieren würde und vor dem Schmerz, der ihn dann mit Sicherheit zerreißen würde. War die Chance, dass es unglaublich schön werden könnte nicht die Risiken wert? Je länger er darüber nachdachte – heute Abend auch nicht zum ersten Mal – desto mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, es einfach zu versuchen. Darüber hinaus wurde ihm klar, dass alles zwischen ihm und Beth, Freundschaft, Liebe, was auch immer, nur funktionieren konnte, wenn er begann, sie nicht mehr als das kleine Mädchen zu sehen, dass er vor einer verrückten Vampiren retten wollte. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Beth erwachsen geworden war. Aber trotzdem verfiel er immer wieder in die Beschützerrolle ihr gegenüber.

Mick war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nur am Rande mitbekommen hatte, wie Beth sich durch seine Wohnung bewegt und Schränke geöffnet hatte. Er nahm sie erst wieder war, als sie sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ. Sie streckte ihm ein Glas entgegen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Mick sah sofort, dass die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas Blut war. Sie wusste also, wo er sein Blut aufbewahrte.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du das siehst." Beth verzog kurz ihren Mund und verdrehte die Augen.

„Mick, ich bitte dich, das ist lächerlich. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du hier vor meinen Augen deine Zähne in den Hals einer glutäugigen Schönen schlägst. Du trinkst ganz zivilisiert aus einem Glas und das Blut kommt von jemandem, der es hundertprozentig freiwillig gespendet hat. Also stell dich nicht so an und trink. Ich kann nicht jedes mal den Raum verlassen, wenn du hungrig bist."

Mick sah, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte und das es ihr anscheinend nichts ausmachte, wenn sie ihn Blut trinken sah. Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und trank abwesend einen ersten Schluck. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Sobald das Blut seine Lippen berührte, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Dieser Geruch! Dieser Geschmack!

„Das.. das ist dein Blut!!!" stieß er atemlos aus und sah fassungslos zwischen dem Glas in seiner Hand und der Frau auf seiner Couch hin und her. „Was...? Warum...? Was soll das?" Er stellte das Glas härter als nötig auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich will das nicht! Ich will dein Blut nicht trinken! Das eine Mal in der Wüste war schon einmal zu viel. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Beth legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Bitte, Mick, hör mir zu. Ich will dich nicht ärgern oder dir etwas unter jubeln. Aber es ist so: Ich weiß, dass es einem Vampir schwer fallen kann, sich zu beherrschen, wenn es, nun ja, ein wenig leidenschaftlicher wird. Und das ich heute Abend nicht Karten spielen will, ist dir wohl schon aufgefallen." Ihr blick wurde weicher und sie begann, zärtlich über seinen Arm zu streicheln. Mick hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen, als sie sich langsam durch ihre Erklärung wand. Es fiel ihr augenscheinlich nicht leicht, diese Dinge vor ihm auszubreiten, aber sie mussten gesagt werden.

„Ich weiß, dass du keine Freude daran hast, jemanden zu beißen. Aber ich will, das du alles, was heute Abend zwischen uns passiert, genau so genießen kannst wie ich. Also musst du trinken. Und ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir die Vorstellung nicht, dass du von jemand anderem trinkst, bevor du zu mir kommst, auch wenn es nur ein anonymer Spender ist. Also war ich bei Guillermo und habe ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen." Bei ihren nächsten Worten färbten sich ihre Wangen rot und Mick sah, dass ihr Blick kurz den seinen verließ.

„Ich finde es irgendwie intimer, wenn es mein Blut ist. Also bitte, trink. Für mich."


	4. Chapter 4

Mick hatte sie während ihrer kleinen Ansprache wie hypnotisiert angesehen und auch jetzt war sein Blick noch völlig gefangen von ihr.

Beth begann, sich unsicher zu fühlen. Hatte sie das richtige gesagt? War sie zu ihm durchgedrungen? Ihre Fragen wurden beantwortet, als Mick wieder nach dem Glas mit ihrem Blut griff und es mit großen Schlucken leerte. Seine Augen bohrten sich dabei in ihre und ihr wurde unter diesem intensiven Blick heiß und kalt.

Mick fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Er sah Beth, seine wunderschöne Beth vor sich, er konnte ihren Duft riechen, hatte ihren Geschmack auf den Lippen. In der Wüste war es ihm nicht bewusst geworden, weil er zu geschwächt war, aber wann immer er seitdem daran zurück dachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so köstliches gekostet zu haben wie das Blut der Frau, die er liebte. Sie hatte ihn gefangen. Sein Widerstand war endgültig gebrochen. Er wollte sie, wollte sie berühren, küssen, sich komplett mit ihrem Duft und dem Gefühl ihres Körpers umgeben.

Langsam stand Mick auf und nahm Beth bei der Hand. Er zog sie hoch und gegen seinen Körper. Sie folgte mit einer fließenden Bewegung und schmiegte sich direkt an ihn. Ihre Arme glitten wie von selbst um seinen Hals und sie wollte schon sein Gesicht zu sich heranziehen, als er ihr sanft die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen legte.

„Shh, langsam, du wolltest doch tanzen. Wir haben Zeit. Wir haben die ganze Nacht.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und legte dann seine Arme um ihre Taille. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Haaren und atmete tief ein, während sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten.

Beth schloss die Augen und schluckte einmal schwer. Mick hatte recht. Sie hatten Zeit, mussten nichts überstürzen oder sich beeilen. Sie konzentrierte sich einfach auf das unglaubliche Gefühl, ihm so nah zu sein, seinen Körper so nah an ihrem zu spüren und die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu genießen, die seine Arme um ihre Taille ihr vermittelten. Sie war vor über zwanzig Jahren schon sicher in diesen Armen gewesen und das Gefühl war seitdem nur stärker geworden.

Eine ganze Weile bewegten sich beide nur zur Musik durch den Raum, völlig gefangen im Zauber dessen, was ihre erste intime Begegnung zu werden versprach.

Nach einer weile löste sich Mick sanft von Beth und sah ihr in die Augen. Er wusste jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, was Joseph gemeint hatte, als er ihnen von Sarah erzählt hatte. Mick beugte sich vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen Beths Mund. Ganz leicht nur, so zart, dass sie sich im ersten Moment fragte, ob er sie wirklich berührte oder nur fast. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort und mit Hingabe. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich unter seinen und ihre Zunge begann, zärtlich die Konturen und die Beschaffenheit seines Mundes zu erforschen. Durch ihre Reaktion mutiger geworden, vertiefte auch Mick den Kuss, bis beide einander leidenschaftlich umschlangen und die Welt um sie herum still stand. Als er merkte, wie sehr ihn die Erregung – sowohl seine eigene als auch die der schönen Frau in seinen Armen – gefangen nahm, löste er sich abermals von ihr und sah lächelnd in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lider waren schwer und halb geschlossen, als sie ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah, dass aus ihrem Inneren heraus zu strahlen schien. Er strich ihr sanft eine Locke ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr und liebkoste dabei ihre Wange.

„Ich sollte noch etwas trinken, bevor... du fühlst dich einfach so gut an. Und du riechst so gut" sagte er, während er seine Nase genießerisch in ihrem Haar vergrub. Sie nickte und bewegte sich in Richtung seiner Küche. Er folgte ihr und ließ von hinten die Arme um ihre Taille gleiten während er ihr bei dem zusah, was sie tat.

Als er erkannte was sie da in Händen hielt, wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst, was Beth getan hatte. Sie hatte sich informiert, vermutlich bei Joseph, was passierte, wenn ein Mensch und ein Vampir miteinander schliefen. Sie war bei Guillermo gewesen und hatte sich Blut abnehmen lassen. Er wusste, das Guillermo ein ruhiger und wenn es darauf ankam auch verschwiegener Typ war, aber er konnte sich trotzdem vorstellen, was es Beth gekostet haben musste, das für ihn zu tun. Ihr Blut, nur damit er trinken konnte. Ihm wurde die Fürsorge und Intimität ihres Handelns bewusst und er konnte nicht anders, als sie auf die Wange zu küssen und ein leises „Danke," in ihr Ohr zu murmeln. Sie nickte kurz und reichte ihm dann den Becher mit dem restlichen Blut, das sie früher am Abend gern für ihn gegeben hatte.

Er nahm ihn entgegen und trank, diesmal langsamer und jeden Schluck genießend. Zum ersten mal, seit er ein Vampir war, kam ihm das Trinken von menschlichem Blut nicht falsch vor. Er genoss es in dem Wissen, dass es ein Zeichen der Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar der Liebe war.

Als er den Becher geleert hatte, hörte er sehr aufmerksam in sich hinein. Hatte er genug für heute Abend? Wenn er daran Zweifel haben sollte, würde er lieber noch eine Blutkonserve aus seinem Vorrat holen, auch wenn Beth den Gedanken nicht mochte. Aber lieber tat er dass, als sie in irgend einer Weise in Gefahr zu bringen. Erleichtert stellte er jedoch fest, dass ihr Blut ihm völlig ausreichte und ihn vollkommen zufrieden stellte.

„Genug?" fragte sie in diesem Moment, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Als er nickte, nahm sie ihn abermals bei der Hand und zog ihm mit sich auf die Decken vor dem Kamin.

Beth ging rückwärts auf das improvisierte Lager zu, dass sie früher am Abend in der Hoffnung vorbereitet hatte, es mit Mick zu teilen, zumindest für einen Teil der Nacht. Sie ließ sich nieder und legte sich zurück. Als Mick ihr nicht folgte, sondern zu ihren Füßen stehen blieb, wurde sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Mick?" Ihr Tonfall hatte etwas fragendes und Mick konnte auch ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme hören. Er lächelte zu ihr herab.

„lass mich dich ein wenig ansehen. Es ist so lange her und von dir träume ich schon so lange. Lass es mich bitte genießen. Ich will dieses Bild für immer im Gedächtnis behalten." Die aufrichtigkeit in seiner -Stimme und das Verlangen und die offensichtliche Lust in seinen Augen wischten ihre unsicherheit und ihre Bedenken beiseite. Sie ließ sich nach hinten auf die Kissen sinken. Sie hatten Zeit, jetzt, da sie sich beide sicher waren, was sie wollten und sich dieses Verlangen auch gegenseitig gestanden hatten. Auch wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte Beth den eindruck, micks Blick auf ihrer Haut zu spüren wie ein federleichtes streicheln. Ein schauer durchlief sie, der auch mick nicht verborgen blieb. Sie trug ein knielanges, schwarzes Kleid, dass zwar nicht besonders weit ausgeschnitten war, durch die Art, wie sich der Stoff an ihren Körper schmiegte jedoch mehr preisgab, als dass es verhüllte.

Dies war der erste Moment, in dem Mick zur Ruhe kam, seit er seine Wohnung betreten hatte. Er nahm sich Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Die art, wie ihre Haare über ihre Schultern fielen und sich auf den Kissen um sie herum ausbreiteten, Die Art, wie ihre Wimpern im Scheindes Feuers Schatten auf ihre Wangen warfen. Ihre Wangen, die Leicht gerötet waren, vom Feuer oder vielleicht auch vor erregung und Freude auf das, was sicherlich noch kommen würde?

Mick schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein, wollte ihren duft genauso in sein Gedächtnis brennen wie ihren Anblick. Jetzt, da er sich voll auf das konzentrieren konnte, was er roch, fiel ihm ein Unterschied auf. Es war der vertraute Geruch von Beth, natürlich, aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas wilderes, ursprünglicheres, das er noch nicht kannte. Dann dämerte es ihm: Er konnte ihre Erregung riechen, konnte riechen, wie ihr Körper sich darauf vorbereitete, ihn in sich aufzunehmen.

Diese Erkenntnis war so sexy, dass ihm ein leises Seufzen entwich.

Beth öffnete die Augen und konnte gerade noch den schatten einer Bewegung erahnen, bevor er über ihr war und sie zärtlich und doch leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie spürte sein gewicht auf ihrem Körper, obwohl er sich noch mit einer hand neben ihr abstützte. Mit der anderen Hand begann er, ihre Körper zu erforschen, alles zu berührer, wonach er sich schonb so lange sehnte, was er sich jedoch niemals gestattet hatte.

Mick merkte gar nicht, dass seine Bewegungen auf ihrem Körper und die zärtlichen Küsse, die er verteilte immer schneller wurden. Er ließ einfach seinen natürlichen fähigkeiten freien lauf. Für Beth jedoch war es, als würde sie von einem zärtlichen wirbelsturm liebkost. Mick ließ seine Zärtlichkeiten in so schneller folge auf sie regnen, dass sie nicht mehr mit bekam, wo gerade seine hände, wo seine lippen waren. Es war alles ein großes, zusammenhängendes gefühl und es war großartig. Aber sie wollte auch ihn berühren, sehnte sich genau so sehr danach, ihre hände über seinen Körper wandern zu lassen, wie sie es genoss, seine auf iher haut zu spüren.

„Mick!" brachte sie mit rauer Stimme hervor, was seine aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihren Augen wandern ließ. „du hast gesagt, wir haben alle zeit der Welt, aber du bist so schnell, dass ich dir nicht mal mit den Augen folgen kann." Sie flüsterte es ihm ins ohr, denn als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gesicht gelenkt hatte, war es ihr auch gelungen, die arme wieder um seinen nacken zu schlingen. „Denk daran, dass ich ein langsamer, schwerfälliger, zerbrechlicher Mensch bin, wenn du wie eine Naturgewalt über mich herienbrichst."

Mick zog den Kopf zurück, um sie auf die nasenspitze zu küssen und mit einem schiefen Lächeln „Entschuldigung." zu flüstern. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sagte mit einem frivolen Grinsen: „Du bist drann!"

Dass ließ beth sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie lehnte sich über ihn und küßte ihn fordernd, leidenschaftlich, während sie mit der Hand nach dem Saum seines shirts griff und es Stück für stück nach oben befölrderte. Kurz mußte sie den Kuß unterbrechen, um ihm das lästige stück Szoff ganz vom körper zu streifen, dann konnte sie jedoch ihren Händen und ihrer Zunge freien lauf lassen. Die Muskeln seiner Brust und seines Bauches bildeten ein interessantes erotischers Relief, dass sie nun stück für stück verfolgte. Mick hatte seine hand in ihrem haar vergraben und spielte mit den Seidigen Strähnen, während er sich ganz den Berührungen hingab.

Als Beth die ersten übergriffe auf seine Gürtelschnalle starten wollte, stützte er sich auf den ellbogen auf und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Das ist nicht fair, mich so auszupacken, während du noch ganz angezogen bist." Er griff so schnell hinter sie und öffnete den Reißverschluß ihres kleides, dass sie es erst merkte, als ihr das seidige material über die Schultern fiel und sich um ihre Taille bauschte. Mick setzte sich nun ganz auf und schob den Rock des kleides sanft nach oben, bis er es ihr über den Kopf streifen konnte. Wäre Sauerstoff für ihn noch nötig gewesen, wäre ihm bei dem Anblick, der sich im bot sicher der Atem gestockt.


	5. Chapter 5

Eigentlich trug Beth keine Außergewöhnliche unterwäsche, doch allein der Anblick ihres fast nackten Körpers machte ihn vollkommen sprachlos. Ihre Haut war so ebenmäßig und sah aus, als würde sie von innen leuchten. Ehrfürchtig ließ mick seine Finger über ihre Arme, an ihrer Seite entlang und dann über ihre schenkel wandern. Er könnte fühlen, wie Beth bei seiner Berührung ein schauer überlief.

Mick drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen und begann, die neu freigelegte haut mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen. Als er an ihren Brüsten ankam, konnte er durch den Stoff ihres Bhs fühlen, wie sich ihre Nippel zusammen zogeb und auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierten. Er strich mit einer hand die träger ihres Bhs von ihren schultern und öffnete schnell dern Verschluß, bevor er auch das letzte bißchen Stoff zwischen ihren Brüsten und seinen lippen beseitigte. Als er seine Lippen dann um ihren Nippel schloß und zärtlich daran saugte, während er mit der anderen Hand ihre andere Brust streichelte, entfuhr ihr ein heiseres Stöhnen. Mick hatte das Gefühl, das geräusch würde ihm direkt zwischen die Beine fahren und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so erotisches gehört zu haben.

Beth war bereits von den wenigen berührungen so erregt, dass sie sich nach erlösung sehnte. Sie nahm also Micks Hand und führte sie geradewegs in Ihren slip, während sie ihre andere Hand in seinen haaren vergrub und damit seinen Mund genau dort hielt, wo er war.

Falls Mick von ihrer Aktion überrascht war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken sondern widmete sich der gestellten Aufgabe mit voller hingabe. Als seine Hand in ihren Slip glitt und er zum ersten mal die seidigen locken berührte, fühlte er, wie seine Hose plötzlich sehr eng wurde. Er glitt mit seinen Fingern noch ein wenig tiefer und fühlte nun, was seine nase ihm schon vorher mitgeteilt hatte: Beth war mehr als bereit für ihn. Er rieb probehalber mit seinem Daumen über ihre Clit und verteilte dabei die Feuchtigkeit weiter zwischen ihren Beinen. Beth belohnte seine Bemühungen mit einem Lauten stöhnen und hielt sein Handgelenk in einem überraschend festen griff. Er jedoch hatte anderes mit ihr vor. Er entzog seine Hand langsam ihrem griff und küßte sich langsam an ihrem Körper hinab, bis er am rand ihres slips ankam.

Mick schloß kurz die augen, konzentrierte sich und zerriss dann mit ausgefahrenen fangzähnen die dünne Seide. Er hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und glitt mit seiner zunge langsam tiefer und zwischen ihre zartes fleisch. Als er ihre Schenkel auseinanderbog, um bessern zugang zu ihr zu erhalten, stieg ihm außer dem intensiven duft ihrer erregung noch ein anderer Geruch in die Nase, der ihn Fast die Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Blut. Wieso roch er jetzt blut? Dann sah er den winzigen

einstich in ihrer Leistenbeuge. Dort also hatte Guillermo ihr das Blut abgenommen, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich vor und leckte kurz über die kleine wunde, bevor er sich ganz ihrer Clit widmete. Der Geschmack ihres Blutes mischte sich auf seiner zunge mit dem geschmack ihres Geschlechtes und trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Er Leckte mit langen Strichen über ihr Geschlecht, um dann nur ihre Clit mit der Zungenspitze zu umspielen.

Mick konnte nicht nur hören, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte und seufzer der erregung ihre Lippen verließen, er konnte auch hören, wie sich ihr herzschlag beschleunigte und das Blut immer schneller durch ihre Adern rauschte.

Mick beschleunigte seine Zärtlichkeiten ein wenig und mußte feststellen, dass das schon ausreichte, um sie über die grenze zu stoßen. Mit einem langgezogenen, atemlosen „Mick!" auf den Lippen kam Beth und drückte dabei ihren schoß noch enger an seinen Mund. Er leckte sie mit langen Gleichmäßigen Strichen, bis er merkte, dass sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und er hören konnte, wie sich ihr herz verlangsamte. Dann glitt er an ihrem Körper hinauf um sie innig zu küssen und an sich zu ziehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth schwebte. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Sie war, was Sex anging, sicherlich keine Novizin, hatte viel Spaß im Bett mit Josh und auch den Männern vor ihm gehabt. Aber das, wovon sich ihr Körper gerade erholte, hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Mick hatte sie Mit Zunge und Händen zu einem Höhepunkt gebracht, der so schnell und so intensiv kam, dass sie kurz das Gefühl hatte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sie fühlte sich leicht und ein wenig so, als hätte sie ein bisschen zuviel Sekt getrunken, gleichzeitig aber so wohl, dass sie nicht wollte, dass dieses Gefühl jemals aufhörte. Ein kleiner Winkel ihres Bewusstseins hatte jedoch ihre journalistische Neugier bewahrt und sie fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass ein Mann, mit dem sie noch nie intim war, so genau wusste, was sie brauchte und ebenso genau, wann sie es brauchte. Mick hatte immer genau dann den Rhythmus beschleunigt oder den Druck ein wenig erhöht, wenn sie es sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah das lächelnde Gesicht Ihres Liebhabers über sich. Sie lächelte schüchtern zurück und hob dann ihren Arm um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Sie konnte ihren eigenen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge erahnen und aus irgend einem Grund sorgte diese Erkenntnis dafür, dass sich erneut Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Auch Mick blieb, dank seiner geschärften Sinne, das neuerliche Aufflackern Ihrer Erregung nicht verborgen. Er ließ seine Hand wieder an ihrem Körper hinab gleiten, wurde jedoch von dem sanften, jedoch bestimmten Griff ihrer Finger um sein Handgelenk daran gehindert, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Das war... Mick, Ich weiß nicht... Wow!" sagte Beth, nicht ohne dabei leicht zu erröten. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Micks Gesicht bei Ihren Worten aus. Er küsste sie erneut und versuchte, seine Hand aus ihrem Griff zu befreien und ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Doch Beth hinderte ihn daran.

„Nicht. Mick. Bitte." Als sie den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich will dich ganz. In mir." Das letzte sagte sie so leise, dass Mick, wäre er ein normaler Mann gewesen, es wohl nicht gehört hätte. Da er jedoch war, was er war, konnte er sie sehr wohl verstehen und ihre Worte ließen sein Blut südwärts rauschen.

Beth konnte Ihm wiederum kaum mit Augen folgen, als er sich erhob, seine restliche Kleidung ablegte und dann sofort wieder zu ihr gesellte.

Beth streckte ihre Hände nach Mick aus und berührte ihn, sobald er wieder in ihrer Reichweite war. Die Wanderung, die sie früher am Abend begonnen hatte, wollte sie unbedingt zuende führen. Also ließ sie Ihre Hände über Micks Brust und Bauch gleiten, bis sie auf seine sehr offensichtliche Erregung traf.

In dem Moment, in dem Beth Ihn berührte, war es vollends um Mick geschehen. Er ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und genoss einfach nur. Beth streichelte ihn mit langsamen, zärtlichen Bewegungen, die ihn so sehr erregte, dass er befürchten musste, der ganzen Aktion ein vorschnelles Ende zu bereiten, wenn er sie nicht stoppte. Er griff also nach ihrer Hand und brachte sie zum Stillstand.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, dann ist es vorbei, bevor wir richtig angefangen haben." sagte er mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme. Beth schaute überrascht von ihrem tun hoch und Mick konnte ein gewisses Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ein bisschen gefährlich und unglaublich sexy aussehen ließ.

„Trifft sich gut, ich kann es nämlich kaum noch erwarten, dich in mir zu haben." antwortete Beth mit einem Tonfall, der nichts mehr von der scheu enthielt, die sie früher am Abend gezeigt hatte. Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Beth auf seinem Schoß nieder und nahm ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung ganz in sich auf.

Mick ließ ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen hören, dass sich mit Beths seufzen vermischte. Seine Hände fanden fast unwillkürlich ihre Hüften und gemeinsam fanden beiden einen Rhythmus, der sie immer näher zur gemeinsamen Erfüllung brachte. Als Mick merkte, dass Beth kurz vor Ihrem Höhepunkt war, brachte er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter sich, damit er mehr Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen in ihr hatte.

Beth hatte nicht erwartet, dass es noch besser werden könnte, aber als sie sich plötzlich unter Mick wieder fand und er kraftvoll in sie stieß, merkte sie, dass der geänderte Winkel dafür sorgte, dass Mick bei jedem Stoß ihren G-Punkt stimulierte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie soviel Lust empfinden könnte.

Mick bemerkte, dass die veränderte Position ihre Wirkung auf Beth nicht verfehlte. Es bedurfte nun nur noch weniger Stöße, um sie erneut zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Beth kam mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei und er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum rhythmisch anspannten. Er warf den Kopf zurück, stöhnte laut auf und versuchte, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Er wollte sich nicht nur davon abhalten, jetzt schon Erfüllung zu finden. Er kämpfte auch darum, seine Lust auf ihr Blut unter Kontrolle zu behalten, denn ihre Aktivitäten der letzten Minuten hatten die winzige Wunde in Ihrer Leiste wieder zum bluten gebracht. Der vermischte Duft von Beths Blut und Geschlecht zusammen mit dem Gefühl, tief in ihr vergraben zu sein und ihre Muskeln um sich zu spüren war fast zuviel für seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Beth hatte sich inzwischen wieder soweit von ihrem Höhepunkt erholt, dass ihr der innere Kampf nicht entging, der sich auf Micks Gesicht spiegelte.

Sie legte ihre Hand sanft an seine Wange und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mick. Du musst nicht verstecken, was du bist. Ich will dich genau so, wie du bist. Mit allem was dazu gehört."

Diese Worte sorgten dafür, dass Mick sich entspannte und seine Bewegungen in ihr wieder aufnahm. Beth hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch in der Lage wäre, mehr Lust zu empfinden, aber sie konnte bereits spüren, wie sich erneut die süße Spannung in ihr aufbaute, die ein sicheres Anzeichen eines erneuten Orgasmus war.

Als sie ihren Körper Mick entgegen hob, kamen ihr plötzlich Josephs Worte in den Kopf: _Viele empfinden es als besonderen Kitzel, gebissen zu werden. _Aus einem Grund, über den sie im Moment nicht so genau nachdenken wollte, ließ dieser Gedanke eine Welle der Hitze über ihren Körper laufen. Sie wollte keine Biss-Spuren am Hals, doch es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten, oder nicht?

Mick bemerkte, dass Beth ungeachtet der Reaktionen ihres Körpers mit ihren Gedanken nicht ganz bei ihm war. Bevor er sie fragen konnte, entblößte sie die zarte Unterseite ihres Oberarms vor seinem Gesicht. Er konnte das Blut in Ihrer Arterie dicht unter der Haut rauschen hören und der Geruch nach ihrem Blut machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Ohne dass er es bemerkte oder verhindern konnte, kamen seine vampirischen Züge zum Vorschein. Das gehauchte „Beiß mich!" von Beth war alles, was es brauchte, um ihn vollends die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen.

Er sank seine Reißzähne in ihr zartes Fleisch und der Geschmack ihres Blutes stießen ihn über die grenze und er kam lang und hart.

In dem Moment, als Beth seine Zähne in Ihrem Arm spürte, durchfuhr sie ein so heftiger Orgasmus, dass sie kurz wirklich dass Bewusstsein verlor. Als sie wenige Sekunden später wieder zu sich kam, atmete sie heftig und sah Micks sorgenvolles Gesicht über sich, auf dem keine Spuren seiner zweiten Natur mehr zu erkennen waren.

„Beth, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht... vergib mir bitte." Seine Stimme brach bei seinen letzten Worten und er zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück.

„Shhh, Mick, es war unglaublich und wundervoll und unbeschreiblich schön. Entschuldige dich nie wieder für so einen vollkommenen Moment. Ich.. ich denke, ich liebe dich."

„Oh, Beth..." war alles, was Mick noch hervorbrachte, bevor er sich in dem zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss der wunderschönen Frau in seinen Armen verlor.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja doch manchmal ein Happy End für Monster..." war der letzte Gedanke von Mick, bevor er seiner Beth in einen erschöpften Schlummer folgte.

ENDE


End file.
